


stitches

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Fake AH Crew, Fighting, I wanted to fight someone so I wrote Michael, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oneshot, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is an idiot and Ray loves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	stitches

Left hook, dodge his right. Uppercut, kick.

Michael spit blood onto the ground as he watched his opponent stagger backwards and hiss in pain. He shook away a concussion, his adrenaline not allowing him to feel more than a low ache in his face and head.

“Little fucker,” The man grinned and wiped the blood off the corner of his lips with his wrist. “You’re gonna pay for that.”

Michael glared at him, putting his bloodied fists back up. He froze when he saw the man glance over his shoulder, and wasn’t fast enough to dodge a fist that hit his head with tremendous strength. He staggered, his ears rang and his vision swam but he didn’t fall. Instead, he hit his attacker back with force. They didn’t even stagger, and Michael grit his teeth as he dodged an punch from the first one.

The two backed him into the alley wall, Michael growling as he stepped backwards. One of seemed to be a blonde woman and the other was a man who had striking blue eyes. Michael didn’t know who they were, but he knew they worked together by the way they both were synced up.

“Come on, now.” Michael joked, “Two against one doesn’t seem very fair, now does it?”

“Seems pretty fair to me,” The man smiled. “Mogar.”

Michael growled and put up his fists, ready to fight both of them. They glanced at each other and nodded, and they both lunged at him. Michael took out the man first, giving him a well-aimed punch to the jaw. He staggered backwards, and Michael lost sight of the woman before he felt a sharp pain in his shin that spread up his leg and down to his heel. He cried out and fell to his knee, finding a black and orange switchblade stuck deep into his leg. He pulled it out, yelling out in pain again.

“Fuckin’- Fuck you.” Michael growled while he held his bleeding shin and looked up at the woman who had reappeared. He was breathing heavily as he leaned against the alley wall. The woman smirked and roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him sprawled on the ground with a scraped chin. He turned onto his back and attempted to sit back up but was quickly given a stomp to the nose. Michael heard a sickening crack and felt hot blood spurt everywhere. It flowed freely and he snarled in pain. He reached a hand to his broken nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding, and spit up more of his blood. He just glared at the dynamic duo as they surrounded him.

“Looks like the mighty Mogar isn’t as tough as they say.” The man grinned as he stared down at him with his bright blue eyes. The woman laughed, but said nothing. He felt a steel-toed boot deliver a kick to his ribs, and cried out in pain. He clutched his broken ribs in an attempt to stop the pain, and ended up curled on his side in the dirt. He felt another kick land in the middle of his stomach, and gasped tightly as pain radiated throughout his abdomen. He coughed up saliva, drooling onto the pavement below him. They kept their assault on, and Michael could only bare it as he felt someone stomp on his ankle. It let out a crack and Michael yelled in pain.

Michael felt tears stream down his face as he clenched his teeth a little too tightly and dig his fingernails into his palm. Michael couldn’t even see as he felt one of them kick his face, landing in the middle of his cheek. He wanted to cry, he wanted to sob and beg for mercy, but he didn’t. He bared the pain and glared up at the night sky.

The attack stopped when Michael couldn’t feel his wrist and his face was swollen enough that he couldn’t see. He didn’t know why they stopped, all he could hear was yelling and then running. It was a few long, silent seconds before he felt someone roll him onto his back.

“Fuck, Michael. Goddamnit.” The person who rolled him over cursed as they attempted to lift him and lean him against the wall. “Come on, don’t you fucking die.”

“Ray…” Michael croaked out, one of his eyes opening and looking at the younger man.

“Listen, asshole, I don’t fucking care what you have to say.” Ray said as he looked at him. “You got seriously fucked up, Jesus Christ. Fuck, I need to get Caleb over here now.”

“No, fuck, I’m fine.” Michael attempted to sit up, but fell backwards against the wall again when Ray pushed him back.

“No, you’re fucking not.” Ray growled as he held his shoulder and fished into his signature purple hoodie to pull out his phone. “Don’t fucking try that shit on me, asshole.”

Michael stayed silent as he watched Ray type into his phone. Ray looked like he had barely gotten any sleep, his eyes were sunken in and dark, and his hand that was typing shook lightly.

“Ray, I’m-“ Michael was silenced by the glare that Ray gave him. The Puerto Rican went back to his phone, the bright light reflecting on his black framed glasses. After a few moments, he clicked off his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

“Caleb will be here in a couple minutes, his clinic isn’t far. He told us to get onto the street.” Ray stood up and looked back down at Michael. “Can you walk?”

“I- fuck, I think so.” Michael said, and reached out for Ray’s hand. The younger Lad helped Michael to his feet, and just as he had managed to stand, an unmarked black van pulled up in front of the alley. They took three steps towards to exit before Michael gasped in pain, and the whole world spun around him. He suddenly hit the ground hard, and he heard Ray yell his name before he was unconscious.

\--

Beep… Beep… Beep…

Michael’s limbs felt like concrete. He had a dull ache in the side of his head, and a soft ringing in his ears. He couldn’t open his eyes, and he couldn’t move his arms. He could hear two people talking though, and listened through the ringing.

“-weeks at the very least.”

“Fuck, are you sure? You aren’t exactly a professional, so-“

“I may not have a degree, but I know what I’m doing.”

“Fuckin’… I hope so. For Michael’s sake and the crew’s.”

The voices stopped and he heard a door open and close. All Michael could hear after that was the consistent beeping and a dull ringing. He felt something warm envelope his hand and lift it up with ease, even if it felt like lead. Fingers laced together with his, the hand pressing gently on his palm. He heard a familiar sigh and his hand was pressed against a soft, yet scratchy cheek.

“You’re an asshole, aren’t you?” Ray said quietly, almost too quiet for Michael to hear. “Running off like that…”

There was more silence, and Ray sighed again. “I didn’t sleep the whole time you were gone. How could I?” Ray paused again. “I though you were dead, you fuck.” Michael felt his throat tighten, but said nothing. Ray continued.

“Ryan- Ryan was convinced you were dead. He said that I should just give up and accept it.” Ray chuckled sadly, “I refused to believe it. I knew, you piece of shit, I knew you were alive. I fucking care about you so much its gross.”

There was a long bout of silence, before he heard Ray mumble very quietly, almost too quiet for Michael to hear.

“I fucking love you, you piece of shit.”

Michael’s heart skipped a beat. Did- Did he just hear that right? Did Ray Narvaez Jr. just tell him he loved him?

Michael smirked and opened his eyes, the bright light blinding him only for a second. He glanced at Ray, who was pressing his hand against his cheek, his eyes cast down at the floor.

“I love you too, asshole,” Michael said, and Ray almost fell out of his chair. He looked up at Michael and the curly haired man smirked.

“Fuck, I- wait, what?!” Ray questioned, his eyes wide. “You- what?!”

“You heard me. I love you too.” Michael repeated himself, and Ray stared at him.

“You- holy shit.” Ray hid his face in his hands, and shook his head. “You- fuck, man. Fuck.”

“What? The cat got your tongue?” Michael joked, and Ray looked up at him.

“I fucking- I fucking love you,” Ray smiled brightly, and Michael smiled back.

“And I fucking love you.”

Ray laughed and grinned so brightly. “This is- fuck, I love you so much!”

“The get the fuck over here.” Michael reached out and grabbed Ray by the collar and smashed their lips together. It wasn’t soft and sweet like first kisses are described as in books and movies, it was fast and filled with teeth and blood undertones. Ray pulled back first, his smiling unfaltering. They grinned at each other, and Ray pressed his forehead against Michael’s.

“I love you.” Michael said breathlessly, and Ray grinned and chuckled.

“I love you too, asshole.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What happened with Michael? The world may never know. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
